Stimulation
by Frozen Pillar
Summary: FemSlash! Be warned! Hermione Point of Veiw. Read to find out. if i get reviews i will post chapter 4...sorry for the delay.
1. Default Chapter

Stimulation

I have been bi-sexual for 3 years now. I have had plenty of relationships, boy ands girls, but the girls made the sex more fun. I at the moment have a girl friend Cho her name is but we can only meet up once or twice a week and believe me that is not enough for a girl like me.

They say all potion makers get horny. Let me set you straight. I am always horny and have to well, take care of things my self. Not that Cho doesn't satisfy me. Actually I sometimes have to "fake" orgasm and then help myself.

I live in a shared house with my best friends and a friend from school. Ron Weasley moved in with his long time girlfriend Padma Patil (god was her sister good in bed) so he doesn't share anymore and Harry Potter is mostly round his boyfriends house Draco Malfoy. So normally its me and Seamus Finnigan and his big collection of dirty magazines.

On Tuesday, I was cleaning up the living room, Seamus was away visiting his mother and Harry was on holiday with Draco in Paris, so it was just me. When I found a magazine. It had a picture of a naked woman on the front with large, round, full, gorgeous, fucking adorable breasts.

I began to look through and she was on every page. I felt all the blood rush to my lower regions and I had to help myself. My hand went back and forth, back and forth hand. I used my finger to move the small pebble of sensation.

I pretend that my hand was hers and she gave the delight I was giving myself. I imagined the girl and me together in the shower and that just sent me over the edge. I came and I felt for some reason like I was being watched I turned round to see a girl. A girl who was very like the girl in the magazine.

"Alright Hermione? I see you've messed up my pictures in the magazine." She said.

I looked back at it was covered in my own juices. And sure enough it said "Ginny the amazing sex toy" near the picture.

"Ginny…oh my god…you…umm" I tried to say. But she put a finger to my lips and fulfilled my fantasy. I never felt like that before and I told her to keep the spare key she had used to get in.

"I don't know when I'll need some stimulation"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, if I get reviews I will update the second chapter. Kinkier detailed sex in that! I only want a few reviews but please do.**

Sneak preview:

_"Honey I'm home!"_

**thanks for reading**

_Frozen Pillar_


	2. Chapter 2

Alot of people think that these stories are written by boys with their hands in the pants, but I'm a girl with more than a hand down her skirt. :P

Stimulation

Chapter 2

Our "stimulation" carried on for weeks. We had sex everywhere. Even in the lift in her offices. Inever felt better. WhenI made love toCho, i picturedGinnys face. Ginny could make me moan and pant with just a touch.

We were in the shower, the water running over us, warm water. I kissed each of her amazing breasts and then worked my way down. I kissed her navel, and then made for her heat. It radiated a smell, a musky smell. She turned off the shower and I stuck a finger in her.

She rode it and I pushed her over to my bed, she lay down and I added another finger. Her hips bucked in time to my ministrations and i took them both out. I accio-ed my "toy" I pushed it in her already moist hole.

She gasped at the sudden coldness embedded in her. I lowered my head and began to lick her enlarged sensitive nub. I moved the "toy" in time with my tongue. It made the most delicious sound as it slid in and out of her.

Her face was screwed as her whole body, began to shake and she started screaming, I was holding her on this cliff and I knew she was near.

I pushed my face into her after taking the "toy" out. I liked her clean and then a sudden rush of juices covered my face.

I stroked her soft skin near her heat and her nipples hardened again.Iaccio-ed my leather handcuffs and chained her to the bed.

I took my wand and cast a spell. This spell would, when I got her to the moment just before release, keep her there for about 5 minuets. This meant that when she did finally release, it would be very powerful.

I rubbed her responsive button and she began to moan, a deep throaty moan. I almost came at that sound, it was so…exiting. My whole body tingled at that noise. I pushed myself in to her again. I got three fingers in that time then I began licking her soft folds clean.

After she had come and recovered from it. She pushed me against the wall riding her pelvis over my hip. I shook and moved into her, we moved as one.

We continued kissing and biting and sucking and then she spread my legs wide, I was lying on the floor and accio-ed something of her own. She brought out a double-ended "toy". She slipped one end into me and the other into her. We rode the "toy" and I felt my body tense. She must have felt it to as she took it out of me and pushed her face in me.

Iwaspanting and wimpering and iwas a bout to moan when…

Cho said "Honey, I'm home"

**Thanks to all my reviewers. This isn't a great chapter, i would like some outside help. If you would like to help email me on my emial on the profile. Then you can help me make you enojy this story to the full. **

**Frozen Pillar**


	3. Chapter 3

"Honey I am home"

I stuffed Ginny in the bathroom, got dressed with a flick of the wand and told Ginny to dress quickly.

I came out of the bedroom and led Cho to the couch where I kissed her and then offered her coffee. I explained loudly that Ginny had popped round and we had got talking and Ginny was currently in my bathroom.

And soon after I had finished Ginny came out of our room, dressed perfectly, showing a little cleavage and showing a lot of arse.

She flirted with Cho, and surprisingly Cho flirted back. When Cho went to use the bathroom, Ginny whispered "You have to ditch her"

I guess she was right. I did need to end it with Cho. The stimulation was now almost love. I said it during the throes of passion. Her tongue was in me, deep in me…

Anyway I tired to leave Cho but…

_Flashback_

"Cho, I think we should end this…We have drifted apart I guess."

"Now Hermione, honey, why would you say that. You wait here I will be back with your surprise…"

_End flashback_

She came back with a double-ended dildo - a double donga and some chocolate sauce.

That was the best night of sex I have ever had with her. When she saw how happy I was she kept buying me toys and presents. I couldn't bring my self to end it with her.

Ginny was cross. She wanted me to herself. I loved the way Ginny made me feel, but I couldn't leave Cho.

I was in my office a few days ago when Ginny came in. I had a meeting and I had to hide her quick. I told her to sit under the desk. She cast a charm on my face so I couldn't react to what was happening to me "down there" in words or expressions.

When Mr. Trantola was talking to me I had Ginny's tongue, fingers and even her special "toy" in me. I must have been soaking by the time the meeting ended.

I received a phone call about 2 weeks since I had tried to leave Cho and I had been told to go to Paris for two weeks. I was going to have so much fun.

I had two girlfriends back home and I found someone who I actually liked for the personality. She lives in Paris and I said I would call her. Her number is in my phone, Lauren.

When I got back something I didn't expect was waiting for me…something that upset me a lot.

Sorry for not updating but I hopefully will soon if you want some, let's review ok? Please review. I know there wasn't that much sex in this chapter but I needed to bridge it.

Lauren, thanks you were a great help and hopefully you can find someone looks longingly who will help you reach the decision.

If you want plain sex NC-17 stuff just a one shot, then email me on my email address in the profile. Of course its FemSlash.

Love you all

Frozen Pillar.


End file.
